


What i want

by Jambalaya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 2 and a half years since then. Since the Oval Tower incident. Aoba failed with scrap. He and Noiz were both brought back in a comatose. Koujaku would visit his friend every day, and somehow ends up in the young Rhymer’s room every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What i want

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very curious what happened after the "failed scrap" thing.  
> i mean, what happens with Aoba and his chosen seme's body(ex. Noiz, Mink, and Ren) after that?
> 
> so i kinda got that and a few other things andmushed them together into one poorly made fanfic xDDD
> 
> there's part 2 so enjoy this one for now 8'3

The clouds are grey and Midorijima was filled with strong winds. But bad weather never stopped the hairdresser from paying his friend a visit.  
“Good Afternoon Aoba!” He walks into the room with a bouquet of flowers. “The weather’s pretty bad today, it looks like it’s gonna rain,” He walks up to the small table next to the bed and puts the flowers there. “I kinda like it though.” Koujaku smiled at Aoba, who was still deep in slumber. The man in red pulls a stool and sits next to the hospital bed. “Aoba… Have I ever told you how much I wanted to cut your hair for you?” he takes the azure-haired man’s hand and chuckles. “I love you, Aoba,” he plants a kiss on Aoba’s hand. “So much.” He shifts his view to his friend’s hair, which now reaches up to his waist. He always debates with himself whether to cut Aoba’s hair or not. He always ends up not doing so, thinking it would hurt Aoba or he may not like it. He wanted Aoba himself to tell him if he can do it or not.  
With that in mind, Koujaku stands up and rubbed his eyes, which he didn’t notice, were beginning to water. “See you again tomorrow, Aoba.” He smiled and waved at his sleeping friend, without receiving a response. Koujaku suddenly stopped on his tracks when he realized that he was heading into the direction of the brat’s room. What am I even doing. Why would I waste my time just to see that annoying bag of shit? His eyebrows knitted together. Aoba would’ve wanted this. Aoba would’ve wanted me to at least check up on the brat. With that excuse made, he proceeded to Noiz’s room.  
There he lay. No different that Aoba. “Oi brat.” Koujaku raised his voice as he proceeded into the room, examining the Rhymer’s figure. He sat down by his side and sighed. He noticed Noiz’s hair was growing up to his shoulders. The hairdresser runs his fingers through the younger male’s hair as he remembers that’s he’s given Noiz around 5 haircuts already. It’s what Aoba would’ve wanted. The excuse he always told himself echoes in his mind. He pokes his hand into the small bag by his waist and takes out a pair of scissors.  
An hour passed and Koujaku dusts off the trimmed strands of hair off of Noiz’s shoulders. “There you go, brat,” the hairdresser laughs. “Now you look less of an idiot.” Noiz would’ve punched him in the gut if he even tried to touch his hair. They never got along. Koujaku refuses to be acquainted with someone like him, even if Aoba asked them to get along. When he found out that Noiz and Aoba went to Platinum Jail together, he almost popped a vein. Lost in his thoughts, Koujaku suddenly wonders why he does these little things for Noiz. Is it because he actually cared for him? Was he sincerely worried for him too? Koujaku shook his head. It’s what Aoba would’ve wanted. The man clad in red rubbed his temple. He stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.  
After leaving the hospital, Koujaku headed to the Black Needle. A talk with his friend would surely make him feel better. He waltzed in the shop and saw the tattoo artist with Burgundy hair, sitting by the counter. “Yo, Mizuki,” Koujaku flashed a smile at him. “Koujaku,” Mizuki returned a weak smile. “How’s Aoba?” Mizuki asked as Koujaku sits down on a chair on the opposite side of the counter. “Same old, same old.” Koujaku chuckled under his breath. “Koujaku. I miss him too.” Mizuki gives him a pat on the back. The hairdresser smiles. “Sometimes I wonder… Will he ever wake up? Will we ever get to see him smile again?” Koujaku paused and inhaled. “Will I ever get to tell… How I really feel about him?” Koujaku clenched his teeth as his vision is slowly being blocked by his own tears. “Koujaku, I,” Mizuki froze. He didn’t know what to say. Koujaku glances at him, waiting for the continuation of his sentence. “I’m sure Aoba will wake up… soon…we’ll have drinks again! It’s on me!” Mizuki shows a fake smile and pats Koujaku’s back.  
After a few drinks and conversations later, It was about time for Koujaku to go home. “Thanks for the time, Man.” He waves at Mizuki and walks out. “Anytime,” The tattoo artist grins.  
It was 2 am. Koujaku couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning. For some reason, he felt depressed and uneasy. He suddenly thought of Aoba. Is he alright?Will he be okay? He sits up and lights a cigarette. Is the brat alright too? His mind unconsciously thought of Noiz. When he realized that he couldn’t get the young Rhymer out of his head, he put out his cigarette and blew out a last puff of smoke. Why am I even stressing myself out. It’s just the brat. He thought as he sighed. He put his ash tray away and forced himself to sleep.  
It was a long night, but eventually morning came. The clouds looked darker than yesterday and it looks like it’s going to be a heavy down fall. The hairdresser decided not to open up shop for today. He was thinking of going to the Black Needle, when he suddenly felt a wave of fear and terror. Aoba. He stopped on his tracks. I have to see him right now. He sprints towards the direction of the Hospital. When he got there he dashed to Aoba’s room. To Koujaku’s surprise his room was filled with Nurses. They were chattering and frantically bursting in and out of them room. When one of the nurses noticed Koujaku’s presence, she walked up to him. “Sir, please wait outside. You’re not allowed in here for now.” The nurse guides Koujaku to the waiting room. “What happened to him?!” Koujaku raises his voice, his eyes full of terror. “It seems that his pulse is rapidly getting weaker. He’s in a very critical state.” The nurses expression saddens. “But he’ll live right? He’ll survive right?!” Koujaku quickly shot his eyesight from Aoba’s door to the nurse. “We’re doing what we can.” The nurse bows and leaves. Koujaku sits down and lowers his head. Please be alright. He can see the nurses’ feet zooming around on his field of vision.  
“Have you checked on the other patient?”  
“I have. He’s not in a very good condition but it isn’t as bad as the blue-haired one.”  
“Weren’t they confined here at the same time?”  
“Yeah. They’re both staying strong”  
Noiz… Koujaku thought.

Nearly an hour has passed and the doctor finally came out. Koujaku stood up and walked to the him. “How is he? Is he okay now?” Koujaku frantically asked. The doctor looks back at him and sighs.

\- END OF CHAPTER 1 –

**Author's Note:**

> was it bad? lol  
> tell me what you think xD  
> i'm open for suggestions, praises, insults and critiques owo/
> 
> EDIT: 8/21/2014  
> yesterday, my USB went poof and it had the following chapters of What I want and Our New Favorite.  
> so until i finish re-writing them all, there will be no updates anytime soon.


End file.
